QT-2 Pocket Rocket
The QT-2 Pocket Rocket is triple-action seven-shot rocket revolver Stonethrower manufactured by Aux Sedonis corporation of the Kuhneebo Conglomerate. Firing highly explosive microjets, they are employed in anti-armor and anti-emplacement roles. It is the official backarm of the Aux Sedonian military. History As a response to complaints regarding the QT rocket launcher, which was considered too bulky to practically carry into battle, the Aux Sedonis corporation spent several years researching battlefield statistics, advertising campaigns, and personal surveys. It was determined that dedicated anti-armor capabilities that exceeded those of a standard infantry weapon were highly desired in a weapon, but the majority of participants felt it was too situational of a weapon. Considering the low first-round hit probabilities that most shoulder-fired rockets share, combined with facing armor designed to endure at least one hit, a single anti-armor weapon tended to be insufficient and would require several shooters working in tandem to take down a target. Because of this, many soldiers tended to cripple vehicles using their stonethrowers in thermal penetration mode while the rocketeer was reloading. To that effect, the QT-2 was shrunk down considerably from its predecessor and given a revolver-action to allow it to replace a soldier's backarm, while also allowing it to fire several shots in rapid succession. Rather than arming a handful of soldiers with heavy single-shot weapons, the new mentality was to replace one of their pistols with one capable of dealing with vehicular and armored threats. In testing, squads performed better against armored targets in a majority of situations when their anti-tank weapons were removed, and their side-arms were replaced with QT-2's. In addition to being produced at a significantly reduced cost compared to the larger QT, the increased quantity of ammunition produced and carried allowed for various alternative payloads to be carried by soldiers. In 3361, it was made the official backarm of Aux Sedonis military personnel. Design The QT-2 is comparable in size and shape to a large-caliber revolver, having a large frame and a 14mm-diameter barrel. It is a lightweight weapon, weighing only 12 ounces when empty, but has dense ammunition that weighs 1.1 ounces per standard round. Fully loaded, it weighs 20 ounces or more. Operation Unlike a traditional stonethrower, where all of the kinetic energy is imparted into the projectile before it leave the barrel, the Pocket Rocket uses microjets. The weapon accelerates a rocket through the barrel, at which point the projectile's own power continues accelerating it towards a target while internal gyroscopes stabilize the flight path and detonates a carried explosive payload. Because of this, the QT-2 has nearly no recoil, and the weapon itself has a reliability considered astounding even by the standards of the Kuhneebo Conglomerate. Due to its microjet ammunition, the Pocket Rocket has a minimal effective range of 30 meters when using standard rounds. At 30 meters, the projectile is at its top speed, and will properly detonate its payload in the desired dispersion pattern. Within 30 meters, the rocket is not traveling fast enough to perform to expectations, and will generally not be able to properly direct its detonation, instead exploding omni-directionally akin to a hand grenade. Ammunition The Pocket Rocket fires a 14mm microjet high-explosive thermobaric round capable of damaging most vehicles, being most effective against light vehicles while reducing the outer armor layers of heavier targets. In addition to the standard high-explosive round, several specialty rounds exist. *Duster: Duster rounds do not immediately detonate, instead bursting on contact to send extremely combustible dust particles into the surrounding environment. After allowing the dust to spread for several seconds, the round detonates in a mild incendiary explosion which then ignites the airborne dust and causes the surrounding areas to be engulfed in a sudden, high-pressure explosion. *HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank): While lower-yield than other rounds, utilizing conventional explosives rather than thermobaric these rounds are capable of detonating underwater. *HOT (Heat-Oriented Tracking): Capable of tracking towards heat sources, these rounds greatly improve accuracy against vehicles, but carry a reduced payload. The stabilizers on the round prevent it from performing extensive course-correction to prevent it from being sent back towards the shooter, but causes it to have poor performance against high-speed aircraft. *Plasma: Filled with compressed gas mixtures, plasma rounds improve on traditional incendiary explosives by creating a layer of plasma that will remain on fire for several minutes. Because the plasma adheres to anything that comes into contact with it, it is used not just for disabling vehicles, but for blocking off vehicle access in chokepoints. *TEAR (Tandem Explosive Armor Ravager): Utilizing tandem detonations to penetrate armor, a weaker shaped charge in the head of the round detonates first, triggering reactive armor on impact and allowing the main explosive component held in the rear to explode with increased effectiveness. Users "Rocket when you need it - pocket when you don't." -QT-2 Marketing Slogan The QT-2 is one of the main weapons used by Aux Sedonis, and is built and exported to foreign nations and other Zeconian firms. It is also one of the two weapons integrated into the Worldshaker 5, along with the XJ-9 Assault Stonethrower. The fiercest competition for the QT-2 among stonethrowers come from Corrilia, which prefers utilizing dedicated heavy missile and grenade systems. Category:Weapons Category:Kuhn Weapons Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate